


Tap Dance

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Rey (Star Wars), Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Aromantic Rey asks Finn to explain him ho his love for Poe feels.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 28
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Tap Dance

**Author's Note:**

> For a comment_fic prompt: any, any/any, you make my heart tapdance.

Poe is working on his X-wing, Finn watching from nearby when Rey approaches. Finn has a dreamy, half-focused look on his face, and Rey can't help but chuckle as she drops down beside him.

“What does it feel like?” she asks.

Finn blinks and turns a confused look on her.

“Love,” she elaborates, gesturing at Poe. “Romantic attraction. Whatever you want to call it.”

“Oh.” Finn chews his lip for a moment, head tilted consideringly.

“You can tell me,” Rey says. “I'm not jealous or anything. I'm not going to be upset because it's something you feel and I don't. I'm curious.”

“You can't use the Force to get inside my head and feel it for yourself?”

“That's not how the Force works,” she tells him.

Finn laughs. “Han said that to me once.”

Rey grins. “He was the expert.”

Finn sobers, turning his gaze to Poe again, expression thoughtful. Rey watches him quietly, the way his eyes go soft as he looks at the man he loves, a gentle smile tugging at his lips.

“I don't know,” Finn says after a few moments. “It's like...I just want to be with him. Like, all the time. My cheeks get warm when I think of him, and my stomach goes all funny, but in a good way. And...aha!” He turns to her, giving a quick snap of realization. “It's like when I see him, he makes my heart tap dance.”

“Tap dance?” Rey raises an eyebrow, but she's grinning again. It's an evocative choice of words.

Finn shrugs a little sheepishly. “That's what it feels like anyway.”

“Did I hear something about dancing?” Poe has come over, and he looks down at them as he wipes grease from his hands.

“I was asking Finn what romantic attraction feels like for him,” Rey explains. “He said you make his heart tap dance”

Finn flushes deeply, and Poe's cheeks go a little pink as well. “Well, aren't you sweet,” he murmurs, ducking to kiss Finn's cheek. “I'd say that does describe pretty well how you make me feel too.”

“You two are disgusting,” Rey deadpans.

“Hey, you asked!” Finn points out.

“And you answered.” Rey smiles at him. “Thanks.” She fingers the lightsaber hung on her belt, switching tracks fluidly. “I'm going to run the training course. Do you want to come?”

“Yeah, sure. Catch you later?” Finn adds, pulling his boyfriend in for one more peck.

“Sure. Later. Later, Rey.”

“Later.”

Rey leads Finn out of the hanger, the topic of conversation already nearly gone from her mind. It's odd to try and imagine those feelings she's never had and likely never will, but it's simply idle curiosity. She doesn't feel incomplete; she knows her platonic love is as important to Finn as Poe's romantic love. Different types, each equally meaningful, each equally powerful.


End file.
